


Convention Take Two

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [71]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Conventions, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: This was fucking hot, can you write similar not-au!fic but with bottom!Jared and some fans!Pov?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Guys--and this is a tumblr problem mostly--but can you please request your fics nicely? I love writing your prompts but when you're being kinda rude instead of requesting fics it doesn't make me want to write for you.

**Prompt** : This was fucking hot, can you write similar not-au!fic but with bottom!Jared and some fans!Pov?

The room was buzzing with excitement. Girls whispered back and forth, and it felt like the room was vibrating. No one had seen Jared and Jensen, but everyone had seen the videos of the last convention they did. Jared and Jensen public sex had millions of views in a span of a few hours. Tickets had sold out for the next convention as soon as they’d been announced for sale.

Everyone already had a question or two or ten on their minds. They exchanged ideas, already dying of curiosity of how big Jensen’s dick was or what Jared’s favorite thing to do to Jensen in the bedroom. There were all kinds of questions they had loaded up, from sweet an innocent too dirty even for porn.  

One girl, in the very front, had been saving up for a gold ticket since the day the videos came out. And now she was in the very front row, praying that Jensen or Jared would call on her. She’d made a list of questions before she came, and they were written down on a piece of paper in her pocket. Part of her wanted to ask if they cuddled, and part of her wanted to ask if Jared had ever held Jensen down and fucked him on set. She wanted to know if they every considered BDSM or if Jared made Jensen coffee in the morning. If only she could spend a day with them, just her and the two guys, and ask as many questions as possible.

Jared and Jensen finally came out on stage, the cheers were so enthusiastic that it took a little over five minutes to get them to quiet down. The two costars had big smiles on their faces and even though they couldn’t see it, everyone knew the pair was holding hands underneath the table they sat at. They exchanged a few looks and understood in a way that only two people who were completely in love could understand each other.

“We have a disclaimer,” Jensen said before they started answering questions. “Yes, it was very hot for all of us to have sex in front of a large group of fans. We have been warned, however, because many of you are underage, we have been warned against a repeat performance.”

Many of the fans groaned and Jared chuckled. “We were as about as happy as you.” Jensen nudged him playfully and the fans let out a collective “awww”. They were all interested in J2 sex, but the love between the two people was almost sexier.

“Okay,” Jensen clapped his hands together. “Question time. And if anyone asks how big Jared’s dick is, we’ll tell you to just check YouTube.”

“You’re so boring,” Jared teased.

“You suck.”

Jared winked at the crowd. “I might later, if you’re good.”

Jensen’s head fell into his hands as his boyfriend laughed. The crowd was a mixture of giggling and cooing. Jensen looked back up, a reluctant smile on his blushing face.

The girls were eager to start asking questions. “You can pick first,” Jensen offered.

Jared blew him a kiss. The girls realized it was just for show, but it was still adorable.

Almost everyone had their hands up. A college student tried to stretch her arm up as much as possible and remember exactly what question she wanted to ask. Jared called on someone else first, much to her disappointment.

The other fan asked, “So, other than the public sex, what’s the kinkiest thing you two have done together?”

“I like it,” Jared declared.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.”

“The kinkiest thing…” Jared tapped his chin. “Remember what we did Valentines Day?”  
Jensen shuddered. “I don’t think that’s appropriate.”  
Jared gave him one of Sam’s trademark bitchfaces. “We had sex in front of them. I don’t think that we can get any more inappropriate than that.”  
“Smartass,” Jensen said fondly. “’Kay, tell ‘em about Valentines Day.”  

“So, I was driving home from set—Jensen went home early because he’s a lucky duck who didn’t have to work late—and I passed this sex shop, right? So I decided to go inside.” Jared grinned. “There were things there _I_ didn’t even know how to use, and I’d done my research on gay sex very thoroughly.”  
“You’re getting off topic,” Jensen reminded.

“Right! Okay, um, here. I got this vibrating dildo, a cock ring, and cotton candy flavored lube. And some other things but we haven’t used those yet…” Jared trailed off. “Anyways, you’ve read fanfiction. You know how all three of those things work. So I told Jessn about my purchases and he put the vibrator up my ass, put the cock ring on, and wouldn’t let me come for an hour."

Jensen chuckled. "And I won’t tell you anything else, but I can attest to the fact that cotton candy flavored lube tastes exactly like cotton candy.”

The fans burst into whoops and cheers. A couple of the girls squirmed in their seats. One girl wanted to ask a little bit of an embarrassing question, but she kept raising her hand until miraculously Jensen called on her. She blushed through stammering out, “This is a little, uh, different, but I wonder if after you two have sex, you, uh, cuddle?” She was blushing red and worried that they would laugh at her, but they both smiled sweetly.

“I’m glad someone asked a question that doesn’t involve me getting some sort of dick shoved up my ass,” Jared joked. Immediately her posture relaxed.

She should have known that the boys would be wonderful about that. “As far as your question, yes, we cuddle. Jared is a complete octopus in bed and I’ve finally stopped protesting,"Jensen answered. 

Jared snorted. “Sure, _that’s_ how it happened. There’s no way that I possibly could have woken up one morning with you practically on top of me.”

“Yeah, right.” Jensen was blushing, though. None of the girls believed him, and catalogued every detail for the fanfiction they would all write as soon as they got to a computer.

The girls went through dozens of questions, some of them as innocent as a girl asking if Jared made coffee for Jensen—the answer was yes—to Jensen’s favorite thing that Jared did to him in the bedroom. Some of the questions had been asked in past conventions, but the boys seemed to like talking about their sexual conquests enough to give details about exactly how Jensen could suck Jared’s brains out of his cock.

Every girl mourned the end of the convention, even though it had gone over 30 minutes over. They cheered and watched at the boys walking off the state. Maybe it was their imagination, but both of them seemed to have noticeable bulges in their pants.

 

 


End file.
